H a L o
by Reqrihx
Summary: Starclan gave us gifts. Gifts we could or couldn't control. These gifts could destroy everything you love and know. My name? Smokestep. I have a story to tell you. (RATED T FOR WARRIORS. VIOLENCE, BLOOD, LANGUAGE WILL OCCUR. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.)
1. P r O l O g U e

I stood my ground beside the lake, body hot like fire, but paws icy with desire. They all stared at me. Why?

I'm different.

No, not like, "I'm mentally and physically scarred" different.

Not like her.

I looked down at her beneath my paws, her white fur spiked in fear. Her green eyes were drained of the lively color they usually held when I talked to her. I felt no emotion. Just zero.

"You-you're a monster!" she whispered.

Rage seared through my body, and I felt my eyes blazing at her. _"I-I'm not."_ I thought to myself. I shook my head, tail flicking wildly.

"Smokestep..." I flicked my eyes up, seeing him flinch. "How long have you known this?"

I swallowed a gulp of air, not needing it, really. "I've known since I've became an apprentice," I whispered softly. "Lightstar. I wanted to tell you...everyone...but I couldn't."

Lightstar shook his head softly, the only sound audible was the crunching of leaves small animals made outside in the forest. "I do not blame you, Smokestep. But you are a danger." He flicked his white tail to the rest of the clan behind him protectively. "And my daughter."

I looked down at her. "Mosspond, wait..."

She got up from crouching and raced back to camp, a gray she-cat following her.

"Lightstar, I got out of control...I'm not a danger." I insisted, stepping forward. Other cats behind him whimpered and whispered to each other. I felt anger make a thick pool in my belly. What was wrong with me? I was nowhere near dangerous.

Lightstar turned his head but didn't look back. "Go to camp. All of you." His icy authoritative voice spooked the others into running to camp. Others were hesitant but left.

"Are you alone?" he muttered.

Icy air and the chilly moon sent shivers up my spine.

"No."


	2. O n E

"Gotcha!" I shrieked, leaping onto Mosskit's back. She squealed and rolled away too late. "You're so bad at playing this game, Moss!"

Mosskit grunted and shook my off her pretty white pelt. "I know. When we get to training next moon, I'll show you good fighting, Smokekit! You wait!" She purred. I purred back at her, gripping her in a tight hug with my forepaws and falling to the ground. She squealed and shook away, running into the nursery.

I ran after her, tripped, and stumbled into the nursery, in a blur of white and gray fur. I let out an 'oof' and landed on her. We both looked up to see a glaring ginger she-cat. _Oops._

"Mosskit! Smokekit! What are you doing? You just woke up Birdkit and Wishkit." She sighed, exasperated. I rolled away from Mosskit and looked at the two small kits in the moss nest. They were sitting up and glaring at us.

"I was having the best dream!" Wishkit, the darker of the kits, got up and hissed at me, her tiny tail lifting and the small hairs bristling. "I almost got that mouse! Foxchase!" She shrilled so loudly my earfur shivered. I flattened them to my head in irritation.

Mosskit looked down at them. We were much larger than the half moon old kittens. "We'll teach you how to hunt for real once we're apprentices, Wishkit. Don't worry."

Foxchase, their mother and the ginger queen, looked up at Mosskit approvingly. "That's right, kits. Watch, your kithood will go by in a flash! Isn't that right, Smokekit?"

I rubbed my black nose with the back of my paw. "Right. I can't wait to get out of here!" I smiled inwardly when I heard Foxchase let out a mock hiss of hurt.

"Smokekit!"

I flicked my ears up then nosed Mosskit's cheek. "I'll be back." I dipped my head to Foxchase and raced out of the nursery gracefully, skidding to a halt lightly in front of a gray tom and black legs. "Stormeye." I dipped my head respectfully to the deputy, and my father.

Stormeye smiled politely and nodded. "I need to talk to you about something. Outside." He flicked his head to the entrance of camp, a tunnel up and to higher ground of the redwood forest.

I nodded, trying to contain my over bubbling excitement. I followed his side, proud that I was nearly half his size. He was bulky and fit, tall and proud. I would be like him one day. We crawled through the sandy hole, seeing sunlight out. I huffed and pulled out of the hole, looking in awe. It caught my gaze every time, especially out of camp. The tall, red bark trees towered over so no cat, only the strongest, could climb them. There was a lake in each territory, I've heard. Not a large one. The grass beneath my paws felt cool and soft as we walked down the dirt path. I looked up at Stormeye. He was looking away from me and kept his eyes forward. There was a brown blur next to the lake. "Is that Brokenwing?" I examined.

Stormeye breathed softly when we reached her, it was. Her soft, long fur looked beautiful in the shattered yellow light. Stormeye sat next to her. Close.

"What do you want to tell me?" My blue eyes narrowed.

Brokenwing sighed. "Smokekit, we've been meaning to tell you..."

"We're together." Stormeye broke in roughly. "She's pregnant."

 _It's quite odd how things change quickly. Like...when you see someone you love, and everything's moving. A blur. Not them. The world around you changes, but your love is still the same. Like when your world breaks? Ice shatters across and ice floor. Breaks._

"What?" I said simply.

Broken flinched against Stormeye's thick gray fur. "We're...uhm...expecting. You're going to be a brother!" She said cheerfully.

I turned to Stormeye. "What about Clovertail?" I blinked blankly.

"It's time to move on."

"No." Fury boiled inside my belly, hot and thick. "Clovertail would of wanted you to stay true to her." I snarled, fur bristling. "She would of wanted Rainkit alive!"

Stormeye glared at me. "She would of wanted me happy!"

"So you aren't happy with me?" I shrieked. Brokenwing flinched, looking away, tail around her stomach. It was deathly silent for a moment. "I don't want another brother or sister! I wanted Rainkit!"

Brokenwing purred shakily. "You can have another brother or sister...Rainkit isn't here anymore..."

"How can you say that?" I spat at her, claws unsheathing. I lunged for her but was knocked away by Stormeye. I felt flesh rip across my eye. Blood dripped down from my vision and I was tossed to the ground. I got to my paws and looked at Stormeye who blocked Brokenwing.

He glared daggers at me. "Rainkit is dead. So is Clovertail." He hissed softly. "You aren't going to have another brother or sister. Because you're not mine anymore." Stormeye turned and walked, tail around her neck. The sun was dipping below the horizon line, the trees silhouetted black.

 _I stood there. That's it. There's nothing else I could do, is there? Just stand. And that's what I did. The words sunk deep into me. I ignored the pain in my eye, pink flesh revealed. You know, the typical scar mark that makes you look cool. I felt nothing of it. I felt hot, flaming, burning. I decided to walk farther into the forest. No need to make a scene. I'll just cool off._

My gray paws led me to the Four Corners. Where all the lands met. There were even lines and totally different climates. Woodclan, a clan of Redwood trees and rocks. Sandclan, a hot burning desert with cacti and snakes. Snowclan, snowy forests with caves of ice and icicles. Cloudclan, a rocky mountain terrain with few trees and plenty rocks. Snow, sand, rock, and grass. All different, but the same.

An icy feeling ran down my spine and to the tip of my tail. I felt like I was being frozen alive, but I could move. I stepped forward to the small lake and looked down. My eyes were glowing in the dim lighting. I moved away, fighting back the shock. What was to be afraid of?

I walked off because I knew the night patrol was coming. I shook out my short, sleek fur and headed to camp. The clan had made a dirt trail centuries ago if cats got lost. It was awful helpful.

My stomach growled intensely. I walked quicker and followed the hard trail. I wouldn't ever talk to Stormeye as a father. Only a deputy. Oh, I wish Clovertail was here. I wanted her back so long. And Rainkit. Why couldn't they of been alive? I want to join them. _Soon_ , I promised. I made my way down the dirt tunnel and pushed through. I suddenly remember my cut eye. It stopped bleeding, but would leave a mark.

A white tom lifted his head. "Smokekit! Where have you been?" He ran over and sniffed me all over.

"Lightwind, I'm okay. Really." I muttered. Lightwind was Stormeye's brother. They were awful close. Hopefully I won't ruin anything.

Lightwind gasped when he saw my eye. "You got hurt!"

"Tripped on a sharp rock. I'm okay, really." Cats caught their attention to us and started to make way to us. I growled inwardly and tried to push away. I skidded on my paws when I nearly collided with a huge black tom. "Hawkstar- I'm sorry." I dipped my head, looking up to meet his piercing yellow stare.

Hawkstar sniffed and dipped his head to nose my cut. I tried hardest not to whimper in pain. "Who did that to you? I'm no fool, Smokekit. I can tell between a rock and a claw mark."

I looked in the crowd and saw Mosskit behind Foxchase. Her eyes were burning with anger for whoever had hurt me. I flicked my eyes to Stormeye who didn't notice, and she seemed to get the message. Mosskit nodded and made her way over to him. Stormeye snarled at her, but she shrilled out. "He has gray fur in his claws!" She called out.

Hawkstar growled lowly and cocked his head back to indicate his deputy to come forward. The camp was silent. He stepped away from Brokenwing and passed Mosskit. She leaped forward and stood next to me proudly. Hawkstar looked down at his paw which was held out. "You injured a clanmate. And your own son, Stormeye." His voice held no emotion as he waited for a response.

Stormeye glared at him. "I have no son."

I unsheathed my claws and looked down. Mosskit was growling and she pressed against me. Suddenly someone spoke up.

"You've been nothing but cruel to your son." I turned to look at Foxchase. The rest of the clan was gazing at her. Her kits were at her stomach. She got up and pushed them forward. "He's never had a father. You've only been acting a clanmate to him, not a father. Clovertail wouldn't of wanted this, would she?"

Stormeye didn't respond.

"She wants him to be happy." The ginger queen went on, nosing Wishkit and Birdkit's heads. "Every kit's life is a gift to the clans. How can you take such life for advantage?" Her voice was dropping octaves by the sentence. "You'll be so sorry." Foxchase snarled. "Everyone, go back to your duties!" She nodded to me and Mosskit, grabbing her two kits. Everyone broke apart, and Hawkstar and Stormeye walked out of camp together.

We all went to the nursery. Mosskit was by my side the whole time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I responded, purring shakily. She looked mildly concerned. "I'll cope. Really. You've been such a supportive friend, Mosskit. I couldn't think of anyone to talk to about all this but you."

We piled into our nests. "My turn?" I asked. She nodded. I made my way to her nest and curled next to her. We always did that. Like, tomorrow she'd be in my nest. It was tradition.

Mosskit's father was Lightwind. Her mother was a rogue, but she likes that. No one here judges her for it. That was a long time ago. If you're descended from a loner or a kittypet, no one judged you. But if from another clan, you'd be flayed at the center of camp. No one would talk to you. Not even look at you. You wouldn't even get a mentor. You could leave whenever you want. Basically, you're part any other clan, you're nothing.

Brokenwing's head pushed through the moss and she looked at me scared. She retreated from the den. I got up and nodded at Mosskit who turned to talk to the kits. I walked after her, and she was leaving camp. I caught up to her and we stopped outside camp. "Brokenwing!" I called, skidding to a stop.

She turned to look at me, her long thick fur was ruffled in unease.

"I just wanted to tell you sorry." I began, ears flicking uncomfortably. "I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at Stormeye. I won't ever look at him as a father. But I'm not going to turn you down because he found someone else." Her pretty green eyes were bringing back their liveliness. "And...I'm...glad to call you my mother." I whispered.

Brokenwing was purring uncontrollably. "Oh, Smokekit! Thank you for forgiving me!" She rubbed her cheek against mine and shook my body with her purrs. I stuffed my nose into her pelt and purred aswell. Owls were audible with their ominous hoots out from the tall tall trees. Stars shone and sliced through the trunks of the trees.

"Thank you, oh thank you, Smokekit."

I shut my eyes and enveloped myself into her warmth, feeling my brothers and sisters squirm in her belly.

"I'll finally be a brother."


	3. T w O

_Where was I again? Oh, of course. My ceremony._

 _It was a fine day out. Not to cold, not to warm, not a single cloud in the sky. Not that we could see it anyway._

I stood proudly beside Mosskit. She had said her 'I do' after I.

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you are now known as Mosspaw and Smokepaw." Hawkstar yowled, his call echoing through the camp and through the trees of the forest. Everyone cheered our names, then once they died down, he continued. "Mosspaw, you are known for your energy and quick wits. These are traits that Goldenflash holds. Hopefully you two can bond and share your ideas the next 6 moons." Mosspaw looked around for the thin gold she-cat happily. Goldenflash was fast and sharp, but bubbly and relatable when you got to her good side. That was a good choice for Mosspaw.

Now it was my turn. I looked at the black tom who flinched a bit when he looked at me. I still held the jagged scar over my eye, but I didn't care. It gave me a fierce look. Besides, that was then. It's the present, and I've gotten over it. "Smokepaw, you hold the courage of a warrior and a sharp tongue." I tried to think of who was like that.

"That is why I am mentoring you."

The whole world was brighter. Colors were vivid, birds were high in the sky, the plants seemed to grow out and brush against me. I felt my jaws open a bit. I shut them and dipped my head.

"To the new apprentices; Smokepaw and Mosspaw!" Brokenwing yowled proudly. The clan cheered alongside her once more. I felt a burst of love for my mother. Yes, that's what I'm calling her. Because I only knew Clovertail for a moon in my life. She took over when I needed it most. And I'm thankful for that.

I made my way over to Brokenwing, who held my half brothers and sisters at her belly. They were born nearly a moon ago. "Poppykit, Floodkit, are you happy?"

Poppykit, who looked like Brokenwing but more ginger, was hopping on her paws. "Yes! I can't wait to be an apprentice! Watch me pounce!" She play hissed and leaped on my chest. I purred and fell over with her, careful to make her on top. Brokenwing trusted me like no one else with the kits. Not even Stormeye. Floodkit was more quiet and reserved, the opposite of her sister. She had green eyes like her mother, but a blue-ish gray pelt like her father. Poppykit's eyes were like mine, blue.

Mosspaw made her way over to me. "Smokekit! Do you realize how lucky you are?" There wasn't a sign of jealousy or envy in her green eyes. She was just proud.

"Thanks, Moss." I purred. I looked behind her and saw a golden pelt. I dipped my head to Goldenflash. "Good morning."

Goldenflash smiled brightly at me. "Good morning to you, Smokepaw. I'm seeing you're happy with your mentor? It's not everyday an apprentice gets leader as a mentor."

I nodded. "Of course." I turned at a loud call from Hawkstar, who was waiting by the entrance. I dipped my head again to Goldenflash, and gave Mosspaw a quick lick on the nose. I pressed against Brokenwing and purred, licking each of the kits on their heads. I ran over to the bulky brown tom lithely. He was talking to Stormeye.

"I want you to watch over camp. You know how it goes, every apprentice mentored by high rank sees all territories first." He was whispering, then saw me. My jaws snapped shut excitedly. All territories? That'd take ages!

Stormeye nodded importantly, ignoring my presence. He turned and walked away from me, not even acknowledging me. Cats bounded toward him and called for patrols. I turned back to Hawkstar, anger evaporating. "Hawkstar, will other apprentices see the territories, as well?"

"In a half moon." He tipped his head to the side. "Are you hungry? Do we need to stop?"

"Are we allowed to hunt in their territories?" Stupid question.

Hawkstar shook his broad head. "No. Only if they give us permission. It looks about sunhigh, we'll meet an afternoon patrol in each territory." I nodded in understanding. "Good. Let's get going, then. We should be back by moonhigh the latest."

We headed out, going through the dirt tunnel, heading out into the forest. It was quite a nice size, large trees and soft thin grass. It was live with prey. Although, many prey means predators. We had foxes and wild dogs, sometimes other wild dogs coming from the desert and snow. Snow dogs were gray and thick fur with long noses and big ears, with teeth like daggers. Desert dogs were skinny and had grayish brown fur, thin legs, and spotty. Their snouts were short and their teeth were thin but sharp. Then, mountain cats. We never got those, but I've heard from warriors who visited those clans that they were huge. With short brown fur and big paws with massive claws and teeth, they could rip any cat's flesh.

I shook back into reality and realized we were at the borders. I shook my fading fur and looked at the desert, then the snow. "Which one first?"

"Snow. Then mountain, then desert. It'll be night by the time we get there, so the sand will be cool. Careful, though. Rattlesnakes come out at night." Hawkstar teased lightly. I gulped and laughed a bit with him. I set a small paw over the border. The snow felt marvelous underneath my paws, like frozen water. I stepped inside the territory, and the air was different. Icy cold, sting-your-nose kind of air. Hawkstar was walking deeper into the trees and leaping onto mounds of the powder. "This is my favorite territory." Hawkstar commented.

"Why?"

"So crisp and clean, they never get rain, but snow is terrible to get out of thick fur, let me tell you." He purred, tail waving. I smiled and followed, having a bit of trouble getting up the mounds. I scented around. "If you're sniffing for cats, they're close." Hawkstar murmured, leaping down the mounds and running.

I hurried to follow, snow skidding my paws. "Do they know we're coming?"

"I announced your birth moons ago at the Gathering. They'll know. And if they don't, too bad."

I nodded and shook out my fur to look nice. I stayed at his side and we slowed to a halt. There was a dip in the ground, a huge one. Trees surrounded it sloppily. It was canopied by the pine needles. "Do we go in?" Hawkstar nodded. "Why?"

"It's just something we always did, ever since my father's father's grandfather. You go in, meet everyone, walk out."

"But what's the point? What about gatherings? I can always meet them there!" I insisted. I suddenly felt nervous going inside.

"The point is to identify the enemy. We all do that. It gives fair advantage in fighting." Hawkstar growled at me, then straightened. "Follow me."

He walked inside, greeted by friendly hellos. "Sleetstar!" He purred, walking over to a huge black tom. I walked in after him, face blank. They were either white, gray, dark gray, light gray, dirty brown, or black. They had brown, yellow, amber, and green eyes. Except one. She was a light gray with spots of white. Her eyes were identical to mine, a dark to light blue color. She was staring at me. Her fur was thick and long, tail marvelously long. Hawkstar nodded to me to go talk, and almost every apprentice walked over to me excitedly.

"What's your name?" I could no longer see the she-cat behind the mound of gray-scale fur. I was met with a small white she-cat, yellow eyes like the sun.

"Smokepaw." I sniffed.

"Nice name. I'm Daypaw." She smiled flirtatiously.

I narrowed my eyes and turned to a gray thin tom. His eyes were a dark amber. "I'm her brother, Ravenpaw. Why are you here? Are you the leader's apprentice?" I nodded. "Is your father deputy?"

"I don't have a father." I replied, and they were quiet for a moment. "It's okay. He's still alive, but I don't like to call him a father."

"Why not?"

I looked past the white she-cat who was very close. It was the short she-cat with blue eyes.

I felt myself stuttering. "Uhm, I just...he never liked me." Her eyes were soft, and she nodded.

Daypaw shoved past her and moved to the entrance. "Come on. She doesn't like to talk a lot. We'll show you around. We just went out this morning so it'll give us a chance to show you a tour. "Ravenpaw, Icepaw, Rainpaw, let's go!" She called to the other cats. The spotted she-cat followed after, eyes on me. I didn't feel uncomfortable, oddly enough.

"Alright, so we'll show you the training grounds. We've never fought before, and I'm guessing you haven't?" Daypaw inquired, fur brushing mine.

I cleared my throat a bit and moved away slightly. "No, not yet."

"Lucky to be mentored by the leader, eh?" Icepaw, the white with black paws, smirked.

Rainpaw, the blueish gray tom nudged her. "Come on, don't make him uncomfortable!"

I shook my head, walking along. "No, it's fine. I'm used to it." We finally made it to a large scoop in the ground, covered with pine needles and feathers.

"Apprentices make it soft so when we fight, we don't get hurt." Ravenpaw noted, seeming proud for knowing that little fact.

Rainpaw stood at the edge of the clearing. "I'll ref! Ravenpaw, Smokepaw, you first!"

Ravenpaw smiled at me politely. I smiled back. We stood in the center playfully, tails lashing.

"Begin!" Rainpaw's voice deepened like a warrior. We laughed and lunged for each other. I batted his nose and he fell over unbalanced. I leaped onto him and tousled, kneading into his belly. He was batting my face with sheathed claws. I purred and rolled him over, squishing him, getting to my paws. Ravenpaw was panting, out of breath. "Stop! Victor is Smokepaw!" He yowled. Icepaw and Daypaw cheered along with him.

"Rosepaw and Daypaw, you next!"

 _Rosepaw. Now looking back, I was glad to hear that name for the first time. Because where we are now, if it were somewhere different, every single thing that's happened since that moment could of changed._

Rainpaw. What a nice name. She didn't resemble a rose. I'd have to ask later. We'd be leaving soon.

Daypaw snickered and went to the center. Rosepaw followed anxiously.

"Remember, no claws." Rainpaw reminded, more toward Daypaw. She glared at him, then back at Rosepaw. I kept my eyes on Rosepaw as I sat next to Icepaw and Ravenpaw. "Begin!"

Daypaw lunged first. _Dodge it._ She did, rolling to the side. She leaped over her body and took a blow to Daypaw's ears. _Nice one._ Daypaw flipped over and lunged for her, knocking her over. She dug her hindpaws into her stomach and her paws in her shoulders. I saw claws piercing into her fur.

"Woah, wait!" I shouted, leaping forward. I shoved Daypaw out of the way, causing blood to well out of the punctures slowly. Daypaw moved out of the way, sniffing disdainfully. "We said no claws!"

"Woah, king of the forest here! This isn't even your territory." Daypaw snarled at me. She walked off, and the rest followed her. Icepaw, Rainpaw, and Ravenpaw turned back to look at me apologetically. They walked out of the clearing and back to camp.

I looked back to Rosepaw who was shaking, licking the blood out of her punctures. "Are you okay?" I asked gently, catching her gaze. She stared at me, examining my eyes as well.

"Uhm- I- uh-" She stuttered. I felt heat rise from her body. I smiled inwardly.

"Does she treat you well?" I lifted my head back up to face her.

Rosepaw looked away and shook her small head. "No...they don't talk to me. No one does."

"Well I am." I tilted my head, her eyes widening. "We're friends now, hm?"

Rosepaw smiled a bit. "Yeah..." I leaned down and pressed my nose to hers.

 _Now, hold on a bit. If you're confused, yes. We had powers back them. This is what the entire story is about, if you didn't know. That's why I'm telling it. I'm a legend, we never die. The others would come soon. At the Gathering. But me and Rosepaw had just found it out now..._

I gazed at her. Glowing eyes? Odd.

I moved away from her and was frozen to the ground. She looked at me scared, not moving. Our eyes still glowed, burning blue. "What the hell is happening..." I thought.

I looked down at my paws. Snow was melted away as I stepped down. I looked at her, and she was staring at my paws. I walked toward her, but the ice beneath my paws gave way to a thin grassy mud substance. It seemed to...melt.

Rosepaw lifted a paw, making her way toward me. I looked at her paw, numb. "Your...your paw." I mumbled thickly. She looked at her paw, then her paw pad. It was slicked with a thick coat of ice, but she could walk fine. "What is happening?"

"I-I don't know...oh, no! Sleetstar was right..." She cried, claws digging into the earth. Tiny spikes of ice gathered around her, and she backed away, glowing eyes wide with alarm. "It's so early!"

"What? What did he tell you?" I demanded.

"He said I was special...he took me out one day and...and...he told me 'what I had' was special. I didn't know what he meant. This is what it is; Smokepaw! We are special! We have powers!"

I glared at her. "What? Powers? What kind of cliche story is that!? Oh, I bet they're in Mountainclan and Sandclan, too?" I snarled, not because I was angry, but I was shocked. This couldn't have been real.

 _I was stubborn._

Rosepaw shook her head, sliding away the pieces of sharp ice with a paw. "Yes, exactly. One in Mountainclan, Sandclan, Blizzardclan, and Cloudclan. Don't you get it?" She growled, exasperated. "You have to go find the others! I cannot go, yet. But will you tell them you saw me? Mention me at least?"

"Rosepaw, slow down. I don't even know if I have powers." I slowed my breathing to a normal speed. "Okay. You must be ice..." I mumbled. I lifted a paw. I flexed it and my clawtips glowed, like a deep orange. I ran across the moss to the other side of the clearing. Rosepaw gasped behind me. I turned back to see I had left burnt claw marks in the soft substance.

"Guess you're fire?" She mumbled, sniffing the smoking marks.

I gazed at my paw, feeling power surge through my small body. I shoved it down harshly. You're not even special.

 _Very stubborn._

Rosepaw walked forward. "This means something." She shook her fur. "For now, I want to be a normal cat. Hunt?"

I smiled softly. It felt good to talk to a cat like him. Mosspaw was his best friend, but being a bit of an oddball he could relate to the small white and gray snow cat. "Do you even know how?" I purred, whiskers twitching.

She winked and whisked her long, plumy tail under my chin. "That's just the fun of it, isn't it, Smokepaw?" She giggled and galloped off, her lithe body bending each stride. I ran after her, now used to plowing through the snow. I was glad I didn't have long fur like Mosspaw. "Hurry up, you sloth!" She called, only running faster.

It took strength to gallop through the pine trees, leaping over mounds of the powder and skidding on ice sometimes.

"Stop."

I skidded to a halt silently, praying to Starclan for the soft snow. I crouched down beside Rosepaw who had her tail stiff. "I smell a hare." She whispered.

I wrinkled my nose. I guess I should get used to it. I relaxed my body, blocking out my "powers." I gazed forward, eyes narrowing. It was a medium sized gray hare, with a brown tint to it's thick rooty fur. Rosepaw nudged my gently, calling it mine. I nodded and prowled forward, my crouch sloppy and unbalanced. I bit my lip and prayed it would work. It was nibbling on some new found grass seeds it had uncovered. I exploded forward, screeching. The rabbit sprayed snow in my face as I slipped on my chin and skidded on some ice. It squealed and darted off into its burrow.

"What the hell? Not fair! How do you even hunt in this stuff?" I growled. Rosepaw was laughing, on her back and her tail flicking. "What! That's not even funny." I grumbled, then smirked. Her blue eyes were alight with humor, chest heaving to catch any breath.

"Oh, Starclan that's good!" She got up, shaking snow from her thin coat. "Smokepaw, you looked like the hare yourself! Your spring was too good!" Rosepaw rubbed her eye dramatically with a paw.

I glared at her playfully. "Oh, I'll show you good!" I hissed and leaped at her, knocking her on her back. I pummeled her stomach with soft paws. She squealed and batted at my ears with her forepaws. I met her forepaws sloppily and fell on my side, both of us laughing and catching breath, staring.

"That's the most fun I've had in a long time..." She was purring like crazy, the snow vibrating off her whiskers.

I smiled and tilted my head, my right ear being piled in snow. "How so? I'm no fun."

Rosepaw's eyes darkened, getting up into a sitting position. I stood as well, gazing at her. "Smokepaw...they-"

"Rosepaw! Come on, we're going back out." We turned to the voice. Daypaw. Of course. I shook the snow out of my dark fur. She was standing with Icepaw. "Are we interrupting?" Her snarky voice made me want to claw her.

I saw Rosepaw look at her paws. I shook my head and gazed deeply into Daypaw's eyes. "No. Not at all."

Daypaw smirked. "Good. Don't want you to start something that will end so badly." She licked at her jaws, nudging Icepaw. "Come on, Poppyshine's waiting." They ventured away from us, talking snarkily to each other.

I nudged Rose, and she looked back up at me sadly. "They hate me..." She groaned miserably.

"Lift your paw." I mumbled. She gazed at me, confused, her eyes brimmed with tears that were refusing to fall. I lifted my own. We pressed them together, our eyes glowing for a second. I removed my paw and smiled. "Can you think of that every time they talk bad to you?"

Rosepaw gazed at her paw. "Y-yes. I can. Thank you, Smokepaw." She leaned forward and pressed her nose into my chest fur. I purred and rubbed my chin on her head. We pulled away. "Come to the Gathering. We all have to." I knew who she meant by 'we.'

"I'll tell them." I whispered, nodding. I heard a yowl from the camp which was near. "C'mon." I led the way to camp by the muddy trail. We entered into the mound in the ground. Cats were glancing at us and let out friendly greetings of "welcome back." I looked for Hawkstar, who was still talking to Sleetstar, a large black tom. I walked to my leader, and dipped my head. "Are we ready?"

"Have you done all you can?" Hawkstar glanced at me, yellow eyes warm.

I blinked, turning back to Rosepaw then to him. "Yeah. I have."

The two leaders exchanged a glance. I glared a bit. Sleetstar turned back to me and I dipped my head to him once more. "Thank you for allowing me into your camp. It's been a pleasure."

"He knows his manners." Sleetstar grumbled in satisfaction. Hawkstar was beaming at me. "Until next time." He pressed his nose to my forehead. I nodded and Hawkstar said his goodbyes, getting up and walking to the entrance.

I stopped and hugged Rosepaw. "See you at the Gathering. Or a border patrol." I whispered in her ear. She was purring softly and nodded.

I pulled away and walked after Hawkstar, saying bye.


	4. T h R e E

**rosepaw pov**

I watched him go, his thin but firm build flexing as he chased out the camp with Hawkstar. I flattened my ears hopelessly. Smokepaw was my only friend here, besides the kits. But if I hung out with them I'd look lame, quote Daypaw and Icepaw. Rainpaw and Ravenpaw were nice to me, though. I liked them, but they didn't hang out with me. They all followed Daypaw like she lead the clan.

"We're going out again."

I turned to my side and saw my mentor, Heronsoar. He was large with dark brown, thick fur and a long tail. He was known for his long, hooked, bird like claws and teeth. If I were anyone from another clan, I'd be praying to Starclan that I would never meet him in a battle. "Y-yes, Heronsoar." I mumbled.

His eyes narrowed and we ran out of camp to the back of camp where mice usually hid in the grass clumps. We were now walking, paws crunching on snow. It cooled my heated paws from Smokepaw.

"You're distracted." Heronsoar growled, stopping in a small clearing and sitting down. I opened my mouth in protest, but he beat me to it. "I can tell by the way your eyes shift around and your ears are flattened.

I glared, perking my ears and staring straight at him. The sunlight filtered through the trees, causing shatters of sun to scatter our pelt and the snowy floor. "What? That's crazy. I'm fully- agh!" I screeched when he knocked me over with a paw.

"You caught me off guard." I spat, unsheathing my claws. I felt an icy chill pass my body. I sheathed them quickly, swallowing thickly. "Can we hunt?" I turned away and opened my jaws, breathing in the chilly air.

Heronsoar smirked from the corner of my eye. "Is it that tom? Smokepaw, his name is?"

"Heronsoar, shut up already!" I snarled, and the chill ran up my spine again. I didn't care. "Yes, his name is Smokepaw. But it's forbidden, I'm not an idiot! Now shut up and show me how to crouch."

The tom unsheathed his claws and glared back at me. "Battle crouch."

 **smokepaw pov**

I stood at the border to the Mountainclan. "It looks like it hurts." I mumbled, looking at the sun. It was already passing sunhigh.

Hawkstar grumbled. "They have rough paw pads built in for their terrain. We have soft forest paws. Come along. It only hurts for a bit." He leaped in the rocks, looking like the deep brown and gray rocks dug in his paw. I growled softly and stepped in. It hurt a bit, but I walked along. We made our way up and around, which took a while. "See that over there?" He cocked his head toward a hole in the mountain. "That's where they put their camp. It's a cave."

I crinkled my nose. "A cave? Why would you want to be stuck in a cave?" I licked my jaws, already tasting the cold, wet rock. Hawkstar didn't answer, and instead picked up the pace and made his way up the trail, swirling around and up the mountain. "There are barely any trees! How do they survive the mountain cat?" I whispered as we came up the trail.

The leader huffed. "Why don't you get an apprentice to tell you that?" He questioned as he pushed into the hole. I sucked in a breath, pushing through the wide open hole. I entered the cave, which was surprisingly well lit up from the few holes in the roof. It smelled of rock and just cold air, like an after-rain smell. Cats turned and looked happily toward us, more happy than Rosepaw's clan. I smiled inwardly, knowing I'd probably get along fine. Hawkstar nudged me toward a smaller group of cats, and he carried on over to a small she-cat happily.

I walked toward a group of toms and she-cats who were gazing at me rather warily. "Hi, I'm Smokepaw."

"Lucky to be the leader's apprentice, huh?" A dark she-cat hissed. I looked at her, gazing into her eyes. Blue eyes. I looked at the other apprentices, but they didn't have blue eyes. Lucky me.

"Yeah. I guess so." I matched her cold tone levelly. She sized me up and snorted, looking away.

A golden she-cat stepped forward apologetically. "Sorry for Crowpaw. She can be a bit edgy sometimes. I'm Harmonypaw, her sister." She greeted happily, whiskers twitching and green eyes shining. I dipped my head, keeping my eyes narrowed. "This here is Barkpaw," She pointed to a brown tom with darker spots and paws with black ear tips with green eyes. He smirked. "And right there next to him is Elkpaw, his sister." Harmonypaw pointed with her tail to a dark brown she-cat with a thin form and tiny paws. She held a straight physique, giving nothing away in her yellow eyes. "And next to Elkpaw is Birdpaw." Birdpaw was a white and black small tom with bright amber eyes, ones you could not miss from how wide they were.

"Nice to meet all of you." I nodded slowly.

Harmonypaw suddenly jumped to her paws, racing a circle around us, squealing excitedly. "Oh, we have to show him!" She shoved Birdpaw, who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. We can show him." Birdpaw conceded, eyeing me, and from his posture deciding he trusted me.

I tilted my head but didn't say anything. They led me in their den, me in front. "A den." I mumbled dully.

"You dummy, look harder!" Elkpaw purred softly. I eyed the vine covered wall and poked my nose hard into it. I stumbled forward and parted the vines, to show a dark hole. I looked back and Crowpaw was glaring at me. "Go in." Elkpaw nodded, moving forward. I nodded and pushed in, ears flat. I could see light ahead, but there was no doubt in my mind I hated this.

Once I had pushed through and inside the hole, I pushed up a catbrow in impressionism. It had lots of light, due to the various small holes in the roof. There were several nests inside the cave, all filled with vines, feathers, and fur on atop of the moss. There was a large pile of freshkill, small birds or mice, and berries of different colors next to them. "It's pretty nice in here. Who built it?"

"I did."

I looked to Crowpaw, who was grazing to her nest and sat down in it, long, plumy tail wrapping over her body smugly. "I kept them away from the den for at least a moon, after they'd slept."

"I didn't know I had to wake up at the crack of dawn when the hawks call just so you can make a cave of food and warm nests." Harmonypaw huffed, though her eyes were alight with humor.

Barkpaw shrugged, and followed after the rest. "She made an extra nest. Right here." He padded the seat next to Crowpaw and himself. I sighed inwardly and sat in it, being surprisingly comfortable.

Birdpaw squealed and hopped in his nest, taking a berry and chewing on it. "I've been thinking, ey, we should make some ground rules."

"As?" Elkpaw's green eyes narrowed.

The black and white tom took a berry in a claw and examined it thoughtfully. "We should tell the apprentices about our den, and if they tell anyone we should...feed them death berries!"

Crowpaw hissed, but her eyes were glittering. "I think that's a bit too harsh, don't you think?" She flicked her head to Harmonypaw. "What do you suggest?"

"Ooh! I know!" Barkpaw purred. "We could feed them mousebile! They won't leave the medicine den for weeks!"

Elkpaw snorted. "Maybe. But we'd get the den shut down."

"Why shut down?" I asked, suddenly interested.

Crowpaw licked her lips, her pink tongue contrasting to her pitch black fur. "If Crashingstar found out? We would be hawk-food. She's the most strict leader."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why not Cobrastar?"

"Cobrastar couldn't punish anyone if his life depended on it." Birdpaw purred, chewing his berry.

Harmonypaw licked her paw interested. "Maybe we could-"

"They're not in the den!" A small voice sounded.

"Dingus, they're probably out training!" Another voice met the other one.

"We should sneak out and look for them!"

"Good idea." The first voice purred. "I wanna see the tom who was with Hawkstar!"

Small footsteps were heard, then disappeared.

"God damnit!" Crowpaw spat, getting up. "Why the hell do Foxkit and Splashkit have to be so nosy?" She flicked her head to us. "We have to sneak out before them and intersect them. Split up in groups." She ordered. "Elkpaw, Birdpaw, Harmonypaw. You three. Me, Smokepaw, and Barkpaw. Let's go!" They all nodded, and I smirked at how they respected her.

We all moved out of the den, and into the cave. "Ruffle the nests." Crowpaw hissed, and they grunted. Elkpaw stayed behind for a bit and rolled in the nest, ruffling the moss. She padded out and Crowpaw made her way over to Crashingstar hastily.

"Greetings." Crowpaw dipped her head. They all did as well, so I decided to, too. Crashingstar was a small gray and white she-cat with dark, golden eyes and long whiskers. Her physique was silky and soft, but her facial expression kept it's thin, icy line. "We are going out to find the kittens. They have been missing, informed." Crowpaw exchanged words formally.

Crashingstar seemed to have her mind elsewhere. "Yes, thank you Crowpaw. You all may go..." She mumbled, looking away.

We all walked down and quickly out of the camp. "I thought you said she was strict!" I hissed, tail lashing.

"She is!" Crowpaw growled back. "It must be Hawkstar brainwashing her..." Her voice held a joking tone to it. I snorted but kept moving over the hard rock. "Alright, Har. Your group can go around that way. We'll meet you at the bend; I'm taking my group up the split rock."

Harmonypaw nodded, and the other group walked off quickly.

Barkpaw nudged me as Crowpaw flicked her tail and walked up the side of the camp. "She's a bit cold, but get into the middle, she's the sweetest cat you can meet."

"I'll keep to the edge, thanks." I growled, flicking my tail dismissively. I galloped forward and kept pace with Crowpaw, towering her a bit. I clawed my way up the wall, and we made it into a crevice, deep enough that it was a massive hawk's wing span. It was wide, and dark.

"Can you smell them?" I hummed.

Crowpaw nodded, her eyes blazing. She kept silent and raced forward. I panted as I tried to keep up. Barkpaw was a little ways behind, though. The small chips of rock dug into my paw, causing me to grunt softly every time.

"Keep quiet. I hear them." Crowpaw growled at me, slowing to a halt.

Tiny voices were heard.

"I think I smell it!"

"You dummy, there's no way he could be down here."

"No! Really! Smell!"

Crowpaw made a low, growling, gurgling sound. The kits gasped and I heard tiny claws scrape the rock. "It's here! Nirvana is here!"

"Run!" One shrilled.

Crowpaw nudged me and we leaped out in sync, pulling a hard, mature stance. The kits tried running but we planted paws on their tails. "And just where do you think you're going?" The pitch black she-cat hissed, glaring blue ice daggers at the kits. "Foxkit? Splashkit?"

A fluffy gray she-cat stared up at me. "Are you the Cloudclan leader's apprentice?"

I sniffed, tail flicking. "Answer when you're spoken to."

The gray she-cat flinched, looking down at her paws. A bright ginger she-cat, golden eyes blazing, looked up at Crowpaw. "You can't tell us what to do! You're only an apprentice."

"And you're only a kit." Crowpaw retorted icily.

"The deputy's kit." The orange kit huffed hotly, tail sticking in the air.

Three flashes of brown, white, and gold came from the other side of the bend. "Finally! We smelled them back around the split."

"Yeah, we found them." Barkpaw growled at Harmonypaw. "They were trying to find Smokepaw. Weren't you, Splashkit?"

Splashkit was staring guiltily at her paws. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Will she punish me?" Her voice was small and fragile. I nearly felt bad for her.

"You bet she will!" Birdpaw hissed, Elkpaw nodding with him. "Crashingstar will fl-" He stopped when the kit was on the verge of tears. "-I mean..." He sighed grudgingly. "I guess we can convince her to make your punishment light..."

Foxkit was still spitting hot stinging comebacks at Crowpaw. "You can try to drag me back by my own scruff! I only wanted to talk to the tom!" She hissed, tiny kitten tail sticking up as she stalked over to me, nose in the air. Crowpaw looked as if she was about to slice the kit's head off. "What's your name? I'm Foxpaw. Is Hawkstar your mentor? I'm pretty sure I'll get Crashingstar as a mentor, knowing me and her. She likes me a lot."

"Smokepaw. Yes. The rest I don't care about. I have to go soon, so can we please get them back?" I growled, looking up at them. They nodded in relief that I didn't spend too much time on them.

We all walked back. Foxkit kept poking me and trying to talk to me. I ignored her, walking faster as we climbed up the wall.

Splashkit grunted as she hooked her way up, making an effort to climb. She didn't ask for help, which made me get a growing respect for her. Splashkit leaped upward and landed beside me, panting.

"Nice job." I whispered as I looked down at Birdpaw leaping up last, but Foxkit was left.

Crowpaw grew impatient, tail lashing. "Hurry up! Or we'll leave you for Nirvana."

"Nirvana? Is that your P?" I questioned.

 _P stood for predator. All clans had one. We, for instance, had Alpha, the huge brute of a fox. Mountainclan had Nirvana, the mountain cat, Desertclan had Xylene, the huge rattlesnake, and Snowclan had Hayex, a giant white hawk. We shortened it for various reasons, reasons I surely will not get into._

Elkpaw nodded. "Yeah. Lost too many to him."

Harmonypaw was staring on curiously at the fight between the two she-cats.

Crowpaw was about to leap down and claw the she-kit. "I swear, if you do not even attempt to climb up, I will personally flay your pelt off and line it on my nest!" Her harsh voice caused the kit to cry, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, stop putting on an act, Foxkit."

Birdpaw was looking away, sighing. Barkpaw and Elkpaw looked impatient. Harmonypaw watched on. Splashkit was looking annoyed.

I growled to myself and leaped down, grabbing Foxkit by the scruff. She shrieked loudly, but I ignored it. I backed up, unsheathing my claws. She squirmed in my grip, but I ran forward, jumping the wall in one bound, flying over the group and clawing the rock to halt myself. I dropped Foxkit on the rock, who was spitting and hissing.

"Let's go." Barkpaw decided, gazing at me as he walked around me like I just grew wings.

Everyone followed, Splashkit smiling up at me in awe. "That jump was great! See you whenever, Smokepaw." She beamed, nosing the side of my leg and galloping up the cave to the camp. Harmony, Bird, and Elk followed him, Foxpaw trudging last.

I sighed inwardly and followed rather slowly.

"Smokepaw." I stopped and turned to Crowpaw who had a genuine look on her face.

"What?"

"Come here."

I narrowed my eyes and turned, rocks rolling underneath my pawpads. I faced her, looking down a bit. Her eyes reflected mine.

"Do you know?" She whispered, leaning forward.

I felt a flower bloom inside me, flowering and glowing like a million suns. "Don't know until we try, huh?" I smirked. Her ears flattened, and she pressed her nose to mine. Our eyes met, glowing a piercing blue. We moved backward, neon orbs lighting the cave. I cocked my head and we leaped out of the cave into the open air. She began closing her eyes and walking. I kept pace with her. She suddenly stopped.

"Nothing's happening." Her eyes looked to her paws. I felt heat radiate from her body, and I could tell she was getting angry. She snarled, and suddenly her paws started to glow.

"Something's happening." I growled, backing away. She broke into a run, but I couldn't see her. "Crowp-" Before I could even finish her name, she came around the mountain in a flash, eyes blazing. "-aw..."

"It's like everything slows down!" She hissed in excitement. "I'm here!" Crowpaw flashed a spiral a black and blue from my left, to behind me, to in front of me again. "Nope, over here!" Her eyes fizzed with delight. "What's yours?"

I felt a surge of power run through me. Beneath me, the rock cracked, splitting a large part of it in two. The charred substance was left fizzing and burning with smoke rising from it.

"Who else is with us?" She whispered, eyes bright.

I licked my jaws, eyes glittering. "Rosepaw from Snowclan. We're planning to meet at the Gathering. Will you come?"

"I'll try. I'll work extra hard in training. Only for you though." She added playfully, nudging me, the bright blue glow fading from our eyes. "Let's go back, it's nearly evening. You still have to go to Desertclan?" I nodded. "Alright, c'mon." We walked back, paws in sync as the moved over the rock.

"This relieves a lot of stress, you know?" I murmured, tail flicking up in the air.

"Stress?" Crowpaw mewed genuinely.

I nodded. "Only an apprentice for a day... Lots can happen."

She shrugged. "Sure. It's gonna take a lot more than a day to make you stressed out."

We climbed up the cave and into the entrance. Everyone was crowding around the kits. Crowpaw's grumpy expression came back, but her pelt stayed flat. I nudged her gently and neared Hawkstar who was talking to a drifting Crashingstar. Crowpaw stayed by my side. "Hello, Crashingstar." I dipped my head.

Crashingstar dipped her head, her gaze icy. "Are you Smokepaw?" Her voice was more formal and chill than when we'd last talked to her.

"Yes. We've returned the kits safely. Thank you for allowing me on your territory. It's been a deep honor."

Crashingstar's eyes flashed in knowing as she glanced at Hawkstar, the two sizing out unbelievably. He looked giant next to her. "Your apprentice has potential." She turned back to me, flashing golden eyes crisp. "I plan on speaking to you again, Smokepaw. Have a safe trip to Desertclan." She nodded to Hawkstar as he got up and nudged me away. Everyone had begun to drift away from the kits who were being scolded away to the nursery.

Splashkit looked back up at me and her eyes widened. "Bye, Smokepaw!" She squeaked. I smiled inwardly and looked away. I looked back to see Crowpaw staring out at me, eyes bright and a big smile on her face. I smiled back and nodded softly, turning out and making my way out of camp, fire sparking in my heart.

 _Slow down. This wasn't the last I'd have that feeling when I was with her. Definitely not. I just hoped the next cat I met with wasn't a she-cat..._


	5. F o U r

**if you are in any way unhappy with the content provided, i put a warning in my summary. i put the possibilities in there. please do not read if you are sensitive to gore or language. thanks!**

 **-reqrihx**

 **snakepaw pov**

"I hope he's nice..." I mumbled to my best friend, Flowerpaw. I swept my sand colored tail over my paws nervously.

"Who? The leader's apprentice from Cloudclan?" Flowerpaw growled. Her gray ears flicked haughtily. "He's not special."

I stared at the entrance, whispering softly under my breath. "More than you'll ever believe." She didn't seem to hear. I turned to her, but she was staring at Venompaw.

Venompaw was a cocky, bulky, black and white apprentice. He always tried to one up the others, especially me. I hated it. He was glaring over at us, laughing along with his friends, Rockpaw and Lavenderpaw. I turned away and looked up at the sky. I began to get anxious that he wouldn't come. I looked at my fur and saw that it was sleek from a grooming a while ago. The black and gold marks were smoothed back to place, complimenting my blue eyes.

"He's here." Flowerpaw growled.

I looked up, seeing a large brown and white tom push through the dead bush barrier. Following him, was a fit gray and black, his blue eyes sparkling. He had a thick furred tail and wide set paws, but his body was slim and fit. He was looking around the camp frantically. I got to my paws and his eyes met with mine. I saw relief and excitement wash his tense gaze. I smiled softly.

He walked over to me after getting quick words with his leader. I breathed softly and met him halfway through. Suddenly, a bulky black figure blocked my way.

"Hey, you're the leader's apprentice, yeah? Lucky. C'mon, I'll show you around." Venompaw purred, tail whisking over his back. The tom moved away from his tail, still staring at me. I looked away sadly. "Let's go. All of us." He gazed at me, eyes pure hatred.

I glared back. They went first, the apprentice hanging back to pace with me. I smiled softly, but turned to see Flowerpaw pacing toward me, her face pure anger. "What are you doing? Going out? It's Moonhigh! What if Cobratar finds out!?" she spat, glaring at the tom. "And you! You'll take home this memory and share it with the rest of them! You think you're so special, don't you! Waltzing into my camp and acting like you own it!" she had raised her voice.

But the tom gave no sign in his face of anger or discomfort. "Forgive me. I know plenty of apprentices like you back in camp. I figure I can deal with another, hm?" He tilted my head at me. I flushed under my pelt and looked away. "Your camp is wonderful. Have a nice night. Eat well, lovely." His voice dripped with cold sarcasm as he whisked his tail under her chin. She spat at him, but walked away.

I held in my laughter, glancing at him. He glanced back at me, his eyes glowing with amusement. I cocked my head and ran through the barrier. Sand skidded my paws. "Where did they go?" I opened my mouth as I thought to myself. Their scent was recent, but it seemed they'd been here just now. I growled to myself, black and gold paws flexing their claws out.

"Who?" The tom hummed, scenting around. "The big black toms and that she-cat?" I nodded, narrowing my eyes and looking around. "They seemed quite rude. You wanna find them?" he narrowed his eyes as well.

"Not really." I mumbled. "We'll go alone then." I tilted my head. "What's your name?"

"Smokepaw."

"I'm Snakepaw." I smiled, shaking my fur. "First things. Unsheathe claws. You can easily lose your grip on sand, it's so slippery. If an adder comes out, or a piece of prey, you can easily dash a-" I halted from walking, claws digging into the sand. I held up my tail as I heard a scuffle in the sand. I pinned my ears up and crouched down. The sand slid around more, and then stopped. "Come on!" I hissed softly, running off, pawsteps nimble and silent, dodging dead bushes and bundles of dry grass. I sniffed lower in the ground.

"Gone." I spat, kicking a huge spray of sand over a mound. I froze in my spot. "Starclan..."

"Huh?" He hummed, sliding in next to me in the tight space of a bush and a cactus.

"Shh!" I spat, eyes widening in fear. "We're near her."

Smokepaw seemed to understand, getting up slowly and backing away. Another spray of sand washed over the mound of giant hardened rock and sand. A large hiss could be heard, echoing to sound louder.

Venompaw came from behind us. "Hey- Starclan!" He shrieked, looking petrified. "Xylene! Run!" He howled, darting off, gone in an instant.

I watched in horror as a giant rattlesnake slithered from the den. The tom shoved me behind a mound of sand, gazing at me, his eyes wide but calming. I stared into them, nodding slowly. He nodded back. I pressed my nose to his, staring into our eyes. They glowed an icy, bright color. He cocked his head for me to go that way. I nodded, slithering away, up a large mound of rock. I was hidden in the shadows, staring in awe at the huge, long snake, slithering over the sand, its eyes angry and red. It was heading toward his hiding spot. He was staring at me. I was shaking, shutting my eyes.

"Snakepaw, go!" Smokepaw yowled. I leaped down from my spot and make a loud shrieking noise. Xylene whipped around and hissed, mighty fangs showing.

A flash of blue ignited my vision. I looked at my paws...except...they weren't there. Smokepaw was running helplessly away from Xylene, her gaping jaws snapping at him as she constricted in a tight circle. I leaped forward and jumped onto her long body, running along it and as it had blocked him in a corner, I leaped on her head and snapped her jaws shut. I breathed hard and suddenly I was seen again. Smokepaw was galloping away, but his paws left darker imprints. His claws were glowing orange at the tips, like they were heated.

I leaped off her head and galloped after him, the snake left to hiss and spit as it got its fangs out of its mouth.

We headed far away, nearly out of territory. He stumbled to a halt, falling on his side, his chest heaving. I fell next to him, panting heavily. He was staring at me. "What?" I mumbled, trying to get my breath back from running so far.

"This is only my first day...I've met someone with ice powers, speed powers, and invisibility..." he whispered. I suddenly realized it might have been too overwhelming. He sat up. "How'd you find out?"

"About the blue eye thing? Myself." I shrugged. He seemed impressed. "I began to realize I was the only cat with blue eyes in my clan. I never knew I had powers, though..."

Smokepaw nodded slowly. "Can you hunt?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, are you hungry? I can catch you something!" I squeaked, spraying sand up over his paws.

Smokepaw was chuckling, his eyes squinting in laughter. "If you can. Wanna use your little power to catch us something nice?" He smirked.

I cocked my head up and flicked my tail. "Gladly, mister bossy paws!" I teased, and before he could make a retort, I concentrated hard and I conversed. Smokepaw was looking all around, eyes alight with amusement.

"Cheater."

"Excuse me?" I hissed. "Stay here. I'll be back with your prey! Do you prefer grasshopper or beetle?"

Smokepaw growled in agitation, but I purred playfully. I dashed off into the sand, scenting around me. Scuffles were heard in the sand. I pricked my ears and saw a large brown and gray figure, long legs and long ears pricked as it hopped from place to place. I crouched down, claws flexing. It had no intention of turning around. I flexed, leaping forward and grabbing it between my paws, suddenly turning visible again. I bit down hard and sunk my fangs in its neck. Joy fizzed under my pelt.

I walked back, the jackrabbit hanging heavily from my mouth. I jumped over a mound of sand to see Smokepaw waiting, his eyes on the moon. He looked at me, whiskers twitching. "Rabbit? Never had it."

"What? Are you insane? It's my favorite!"

Smokepaw shrugged. "First time for everything." I could hear anticipation in his voice; he must be hungry. He leaned down and bit into the rabbit, satisfaction twisting his face.

"Like it, eh?" I purred as he took several more bites.

"You'd be eating this much if you hadn't had a bite since sunrise!" he said haughtily after swallowing his bite.

I leaned down and took a bite, savoring the sandy taste on my tongue. "I have an idea...follow me!" I squealed, running back to the large rock mountain.

The moon was bright and large, even if only more than half of it showed. I tilted my head, the world shifting in my vision. "Your father disowned you?" I mumbled, heart cracking.

Smokepaw nodded, his ears brushing mine as our bodies were opposite from each other. We were atop the mountain, a spray of soft sand made for cats to lay. "Don't worry about it. After my mother died, he wasn't all fatherly to me. I have new brothers and sisters now...I'm fine." his ear twitched as if to dismiss the thought. "Alright, your turn."

I thought for a moment. "I get bullied."

Smokepaw shifted uncomfortably. "Venompaw? And his followers?" I nodded. "Why do you let them faze you?"

I shrugged, sadness enveloping me.

"Don't. They don't even know what you're capable of." As Smokepaw was about to continue, a loud yowl was heard from below the mountain. "My call." He got up, shaking out his fur. I got up and straightened mine as well, and I stared at him. "Gathering?"

"Gathering." I whispered. He pressed his cheek comfortingly against mine. A moment our eyes glowed. We pulled away, Smokepaw smiling.

"Bye, Snakepaw." He murmured, eyes full of heavy emotion. I stared back. He unsheathed his claws and leaped down the mountain carefully. I sighed to myself heavily, flopping on my side. The cool sand comforted my body greatly.

"Goodbye." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

 **short meh**


End file.
